


eight lights

by faenova



Series: whumptober2020 prompt fills [5]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Kuroba Kaito has OCD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faenova/pseuds/faenova
Summary: Kaito has to focus-- something, anything, to keep from falling unconscious. There's nothing in the room to focus on, except the ceiling lights.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: whumptober2020 prompt fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953013
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	eight lights

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober 2020, day 25. prompts: disorientation, blurred vision, and ringing ears
> 
> ive got an entire analysis on why kaito has ocd on my tumblr but for now have this little snapshot

Kaito lets out a strangled noise as Hakuba presses his hand against the gunshot wound in his shoulder.

“It’s fine, isss...” His tongue isn’t working. He knows-- he _knows_ he’s slipping. He can’t fall asleep. Unconsciousness could mean death. He has to focus-- something, anything, there’s nothing in this room except him and Hakuba, there’s only-- the lights. There’s eight of them. They’re faint, they blur together, in and out of each other, and he can concentrate on them. Eight round lights embedded in the ceiling. Eight lights.

One, two, three,

The third light is flickering.

four, five,

He gasps, Hakuba’s hand heavy on his collar, pressing into the wound--

six,

It _hurts_ \--

seven, eight.

Eight lights.

He bites back on a sob, tears in his eyes obscuring his vision. He has to focus. He can get out of this-- he can get out of anything.

One,

The ringing in his ears finally dies down enough to hear Hakuba’s voice. “...to me. Kaito-kun, _please_.” Shit, he sounds terrified.

two,

“Call... Kan,” Kaito grits out. “Kan-- na,” he corrects with a hitch in his throat, when he remembers that he has his civilian phone on him.

three, four,

“Who?” Saguru asks frantically.

five,

Kaito reaches for his breast pocket, but Hakuba beats him there, his free hand snatching up the phone before Kaito can even get his fingers to the fabric.

five,

no--

that’s wrong--

he has to start over--

“She’s on her way.” Hakuba sounds distant. “Just hold on. She’ll be here soon, just stay with me.” He sounds like he’s about to cry.

When did Hakuba call her...?

One,

The third light flickers.

he skipped two that’s wrong he can’t focus--

One,

The lights burn his eyes.

two,

He glances away just for a moment, trying to blink away the tears.

th--

Eyes back on the lights. He has to focus.

 _three_ ,

“Keep going,” Saguru says, voice wavering.

f--

Kaito finally looks at Hakuba. He’s got tears in his eyes. “If it-- if it’s helping--”

How long has he been counting out loud? “F-four.”

/

Kuroba chokes on the word before biting his lip and squeezing his eyes shut. Saguru waits for the next number to follow, but Kuroba has gone silent.

“Kuroba?”

His head doesn’t loll, but his eyes go from squeezed shut to half-lidded, no longer tense.

“Kuroba, say something, _please_.”

He says nothing, but his heavy, hitching breaths mean he isn’t silent. Saguru tries to look at his face, away from his heaving chest. (Away from the puddle of blood growing around Kuroba’s shoulder.)

“Come on,” Saguru begs. “Come on, you just have to make it to eight. You can do that, can’t you?”

He blinks, slowly, looking up at Saguru but obviously not seeing anything.

“We’re going to count to eight.” His voice cracks. (Fear.) “One.”

Kuroba’s eyes flutter again. His mouth opens (Trying to repeat the number?) and twists into a grimace.

A light above flickers and buzzes, harsh and piercing through the rush of blood in his ears and Kuroba’s labored breathing.

“Two.” Saguru’s voice is still shaking. (Fear.) Kuroba doesn’t respond at all this time.

“Three.”

Silence. (Nothing.)

“ _Three_ ,” Saguru repeats, louder. (Fear.) His voice echoes in the empty storeroom. The noise makes him glance back at the door, wondering if any of the task force managed to follow them. (Unlikely.) They should have all gone back to the station by now. (He can't rely on assumptions.)

This isn’t working. Saguru has to keep him awake, just until his friend Kanna (a nurse, he now knows,) arrives. (He can only hope that she can save Kuroba.) He has to do something. Saguru presses Kuroba’s shoulder down into the concrete floor, earning another pained gasp. “One,” he starts over. Kuroba still doesn’t respond. Saguru digs his thumb into Kuroba’s shoulder as hard as he dares. “Two.”

“T-- _ngh_ \--” Kuroba sucks in another sharp breath. “ _Two_ ,” he lets out in a huff.

“Three.”

Kuroba echoes it, quieter, but he’s lucid enough to respond. That’s what’s important.

“Four.”

The tears in Kuroba’s eyes have finally spilled over.

“Five.”

The number is barely heard through the sob.

“Six.”

Saguru has to repeat it three times before Kuroba repeats it.

“Seven.”

There’s a knock on the door.

“See?” Saguru laughs. (Hysterical, relief.) “Told you we’d make it there.”

**Author's Note:**

> just casually slipping my oc kanna into all my fics dont mind me


End file.
